Beck and Jade in a fight
by JadeWest1234
Summary: Beck and jade are in a fight but how will they deal being wife and husband in a school play.
1. Chapter 1

Ok this is a story about victorious Cat is really sad that Jade and Beck broke up because they were just like her other parents. So she decides to ask Robbie for help. He decides to help her happily because he feels sorry for in this story Tori and Andre will help a little and Andre are dating. Hope you like it guys!

Chapter 1.

Jades P.O.V.

I walked into school today in a stroopy mood. Cat quickly ran over to me saying

Jadey!Jadey! I got you a present because i saw you felt sad after your brake up with Beck. Cat handed me a small pair of scissors i said thanks to her. Sudennly! out of nowwhere Tori and Andre popped out Tori was like

Hi Jade, How you fellin? I glared at her as if she could read my mind and said to her iam fine thanks.I opened my scissor locker and took some books out of there for my lesson with Sikowitz.I sat next to Cat in class. Sikowitz was talking about the new play he wrote everyone started yelling am i staring in it so Sikowitz got this stupid box and he first gave it to Beck he read it and he said

Brad husband of Angelina Jolie, also the father of Tom(9 years old) and Victoria(7 years old).

Next he handed it to Andre read

Tom, son of Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie, also brother of Victoria.

Next he handed it to Tori she said

Victoria daughter of Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie, also sister of Tom.

Next it was me sadly me i said to Sikowitz

Iam ok give it to... Cat.

He yelled at me

No Jade you take the paper out

I said to him

Ugh!Fine. I took the paper out of the box read it

Angelina wife of Brad Pitt, also the mother of Tom and Victoria.

I yelled at Sikowitz

No! Let me pick a different one, iam not playing that idiots wife.

Sikowitz said to me

No Jade i have made my choice.

I answered him

Yeeh i have made my choice! I took the paper ripped it in half kicked the chair over and stormed out of the classroom.

I saw Cat was runing after me shouting

Jadey!Jadey! Sikowitz wants you back in class.

I yelled to

Cat i am not going back to that classroom, and im not playing Becks wife in that stupid play.

I had to come back to class sadly i sat in the blue chair next to Tori and Andre. I heard Sikowitz ask me

Jade, have you calmed down yet? I just ignored him and sat back to writing some stuff on my phone then he called again shouting louder JADE! I looked up and said to him

Whats up,Sikowitz?

My phone started ringing i saw on the phone it said Drake Bell my brother i answered saying

Hello?

Hi Jade.

What do you want?

I wanted to ask you if you got plans today.

Yes iam going somwhere with Cat and Tori.

How about tommorow?

No, they day after tommorows tommorow so on Sunday.

Ok,love you sis

Love you too bye.

Sikowitz asked me

Jade, who was that?

I answered

Is that any of your bussiness?

He yelled

No! But tell me.

Fine! It was my brother Drake.

Its the bell everyone, Sikowitz said.

I started to go out, when suddenly Sikowitz said

Tori!Andre!Beck and Jade! STAY!

What?! i yelled

Ok Beck Jade you have to practise to be a wife and husband.

Are you crazy? me and Beck said at the sam time. I looked at him and said

Ugh! How could i have loved a person like that? i thought to myself.

Ok we will work on that tommorow he yelled at us.

We went out and i got my coffe and looked for a table to sit on i sat next to Cat.

We ate our lunch and after that school was other...

Thanks everyone for reading this i hope you like it i promise i will post chapter 2 tommorow In the next chapter Cat will ask Robbie for his help to help Jade and reviem this and follow thanks for your support. JadeWest1234


	2. Tryy to play as wife and husband

Ok this is a story about victorious Cat is really sad that Jade and Beck broke up because they were just like her other parents. So she decides to ask Robbie for help. He decides to help her happily because he feels sorry for in this story Tori and Andre will help a little and Andre are dating. Hope you like it guys!

Chapter 1.

Jades P.O.V.

I walked into school today in a stroopy mood. Cat quickly ran over to me saying

Jadey!Jadey! I got you a present because i saw you felt sad after your brake up with Beck. Cat handed me a small pair of scissors i said thanks to her. Sudennly! out of nowwhere Tori and Andre popped out Tori was like

Hi Jade, How you fellin? I glared at her as if she could read my mind and said to her iam fine thanks.I opened my scissor locker and took some books out of there for my lesson with Sikowitz.I sat next to Cat in class. Sikowitz was talking about the new play he wrote everyone started yelling am i staring in it so Sikowitz got this stupid box and he first gave it to Beck he read it and he said

Brad husband of Angelina Jolie, also the father of Tom(9 years old) and Victoria(7 years old).

Next he handed it to Andre read

Tom, son of Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie, also brother of Victoria.

Next he handed it to Tori she said

Victoria daughter of Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie, also sister of Tom.

Next it was me sadly me i said to Sikowitz

Iam ok give it to... Cat.

He yelled at me

No Jade you take the paper out

I said to him

Ugh!Fine. I took the paper out of the box read it

Angelina wife of Brad Pitt, also the mother of Tom and Victoria.

I yelled at Sikowitz

No! Let me pick a different one, iam not playing that idiots wife.

Sikowitz said to me

No Jade i have made my choice.

I answered him

Yeeh i have made my choice! I took the paper ripped it in half kicked the chair over and stormed out of the classroom.

I saw Cat was runing after me shouting

Jadey!Jadey! Sikowitz wants you back in class.

I yelled to

Cat i am not going back to that classroom, and im not playing Becks wife in that stupid play.

I had to come back to class sadly i sat in the blue chair next to Tori and Andre. I heard Sikowitz ask me

Jade, have you calmed down yet? I just ignored him and sat back to writing some stuff on my phone then he called again shouting louder JADE! I looked up and said to him

Whats up,Sikowitz?

My phone started ringing i saw on the phone it said Drake Bell my brother i answered saying

Hello?

Hi Jade.

What do you want?

I wanted to ask you if you got plans today.

Yes iam going somwhere with Cat and Tori.

How about tommorow?

No, they day after tommorows tommorow so on Sunday.

Ok,love you sis

Love you too bye.

Sikowitz asked me

Jade, who was that?

I answered

Is that any of your bussiness?

He yelled

No! But tell me.

Fine! It was my brother Drake.

Its the bell everyone, Sikowitz said.

I started to go out, when suddenly Sikowitz said

Tori!Andre!Beck and Jade! STAY!

What?! i yelled

Ok Beck Jade you have to practise to be a wife and husband.

Are you crazy? me and Beck said at the sam time. I looked at him and said

Ugh! How could i have loved a person like that? i thought to myself.

Ok we will work on that tommorow he yelled at us.

We went out and i got my coffe and looked for a table to sit on i sat next to Cat.

We ate our lunch and after that school was other...

Thanks everyone for reading this i hope you like it i promise i will post chapter 2 tommorow In the next chapter Cat will ask Robbie for his help to help Jade and reviem this and follow thanks for your support. JadeWest1234


End file.
